A Demon's Niece
by 1honeydelight
Summary: Being stalked for an unknown reason by the Varia, Haruka Nakaoka moves to Namimori to lay low;disguised as a boy. She finds out that she apparently has a scary uncle.
1. A Demon

**Me: Hi everyone, this is my first fanfic so don't **_**kill me**_**. Seriously.**

Reborn: *aims Leon*

Tsuna: Hiiii! Reborn! Don't point guns at innocent people!

Reborn: Hmph, Dame Tsuna, she was _obviously _asking for it.

Me: Ha! That lizard couldn't hurt me!

**BANG!**

Me:Owww… a-anyways…o-on with the show….

* * *

_Chapter 1-Opening_

* * *

_Stare…_

"REBORN!"

"BE ON TIME WITH MY DYING WILL!"

A demon-like boy runs at top speed only covered in a pair of shorts with heart prints.

"The fuck?" A feminine looking boy exclaims at Namimori Middle's gate.

"I thought I just got out of this weird shit!"

I run a hand through my bang. It's only been two months that these weird things started to happen…(_Flashback_)

I lived in America, so walking home, I had just gotten a late night snack from AM PM.

A normal ending to my day, when all of the sudden I hear…

"_D-don't kill me! I just need a little more time! I'll look quicker!"_

"_**VOI**__, the boss doesn't want to wait anymore, he told me to kill you," said a gruff voice._

Shocked at this conversation, I curiously ran toward the voices. A man with a sword and long hair stood before a weeping businessman in a dark alley.

"_**Ushishishi~**__, the prince thinks you're being too loud at this time of night. It's sure to attract unwanted listeners."_

"_**VOI**__! Teme!Why are you standing on a roof then? That's sure to get attention! Anyways, why was I paired up with you?_

"_Shishi! My presence is that of royalty __**peasant**__!"_

The only thought that went through my mind at this point was….

_Italianese? Such a mixture of languages!_

I could lightly understand what they were saying. I'm learning Japanese in school, and being half Italian, my friends interested me into watching mafian t.v. series. Living in America, I

learned English as my natural language. I guess this makes me trilingual. Despite this, I was named after my grandma (from my Dad's side) who was born in

Japan being half Hawaiian. My heritage confuses me myself.

"_Voi, the swordsman's voice lowered, it seems we have an audience."_

"_Shishishi, told you."_

Looking around, I realized that I was probably the only person watching and that I had been chewing loudly on the chips I recently bought.

"_Shit, I whispered."_

These weird people reminded me of that odd pair that came in at Aunt Kalani's shop the other night

(Levi and Lussuria).

They have the same coat. When I was in the bathroom I realized that they were talking about a person like me. Wait, were these people looking for me too? It must be Mom's fault.

Right after dad died, she left; leaving me in care of Pino. Pino kept saying he was mom's best friend and right-hand man. He was family, but he was not a friend to me because he trained

me Rambo style all my life.

"_VROOOOOOI! COME OUT! DO YOU WANT TO DIE?"_

_Snapping out of my thoughts I answered,_

"_No, not really, but what are you doing with that man? He looks like he's gonna piss his pants, I snorted_."

Stepping forward I revealed my face confident in my advanced training.

"_Ushishishi~ a weak girl like you shouldn't be speaking like that around a prince."_

_**Weak**_...For some reason that was a switch for me.

"_SHUT UP TRASH, I calmly said. Your level is nothing compared to mine." _Slowly a vein crept to my temple.

Apparently my comment caused them to falter. Regaining their composure, the assassins stayed silent, until the "prince" said, "_Haruka Nakaoka, am I correct? His smile became creepier. You look just like your uncle, shishishi~!"_

Uncle? Dad didn't have a brother so that means...these people know my mom's brother? I didn't even know she had one!

"_Who the hell are you?"_

"_Ushishishi, the prince said too much. Squalo, we found what we're looking for, let's leave."_

"_Vroi! Don't order me around! Squalo turned back to face the businessman. You're damn lucky for this to happen to you. Don't let it happen again."_

He disappeared after I blinked. Looking at the wuss, I grabbed his wallet, took out the cash, and

opened the after dinner mint he had. I should get paid for saving his ass right?

Taking out my lollipop cellphone, I dialed Pino.

"Hello? Haruka! What's taking you so long? I thought you went to the convenience store!"

"Shut up Pino! I have shitty news. Apparently there's assassin stalkers that know me because of my uncle. I want to move right away. I don't want anything to do with mom's side of the family."

"What? But Haruka, where the hell do you want to move? We live in Olympia! That's one of the safest places you could be!"

"Granny Nakaoka! She's always offering me to live in Japan instead of Washington anyway, let's just go there!"

"But what about your friends?"

"My lame friends will die if I stay here, I have a feeling that they want me to do something."

"Haaah…Pino sighed. Fine, thank goodness it's the beginning of summer vacation."

(To Present)

After going over the same flashback I rubbed my eyes….the jetlag is killing me! Watching the kid calm

down, I saw him freak out and yell at a cosplaying baby. _This school gets weirder and weirder._

_Although, _if I ignore his weirdness, he's actually adorable looking. The school is actually nice looking

as well. I think the song is cute too. But…I must ignore the cute things…because, in order to lay low

from those psychotic assassins, I decided to register as a boy. Walking towards the reception room, I

stop as I see a boy with an armband saying _Discipline Committee_ on his arm open the door. His stare

seemed like he was calculating me. I was tall for a girl, but average for a boy, so no suspicion could

rise. My chest is covered with a thin skin-like cover that Pino had borrowed from his tranny friend,

so…why?

"You're going to be late for class, do you want to be bitten to death?"

"I'm new, where is class 1-A?"

As I said this, I stared at his eyes noticing how beautiful they were.

"Down the hall on the left."

He turned and walked away. Halfway down the hall, he heard a thank you. This made him stop.

"Hmph, he didn't even flinch, I'll be sure to watch him closely to see if he disrupts the peace. Saying this out loud, he began to wonder, why did he smell like a female?

* * *

HoneyBee:His Hibari senses are tingling... Thanks for the read!


	2. Future Flying Pigs

Me: I'm updating around the same time so I don't expect to get that many reviews yet.

Haruka: Hurry up dammit!

Me: By the first chapter, I bet you can easily guess who Haruka's uncle is.

Xanxus: Who the hell is it?

Reborn: Hn. Xanxus is an UNCLE.

Tsuna: Hieeeeeeee?!!

* * *

_Chapter 2_

* * *

Walking towards my new classroom, I realized that I'd probably be introduced since Summer just goes

in Japan, and everyone knew each other. _Sigh...how troublesome._

As I surveyed the classroom I noticed that a certain grayhead stood out from the crowd.

"That's Gokudera-kun, he just transferred a week before you," said the teacher answering my thoughts.

Gokudera-kun seemed to be friends with the adorable weirdo because he kept making his surroundings

sparkly every time he looked at the spiky-haired brunette. Apparently there must have been a friend triangle

because a tall brunette laughed at Gokudera's indifferent behavior toward him.

**Clap, Clap. **Good morning class, I'd like to introduce an exchange student.

"Haruka Nakaoka, do you have anything you'd like to say about yourself?"

_Damn, here came the question. _

_Since I didn't want to talk about my training hobbies, I just said that I was half Italian and ¼ hawaiian and ¼ Japanese. (author note:does that work?)_

For some reason the brunette flinched and Gokudera scowled while mumbling something. The class just

sweatdropped wondering why Italy had a sudden liking to Japan.

"Nakaoka-san, could you take a seat behind Yamamoto? Sorry you have to sit all the way in the back, but

it's because somebody blew up a couple of our desks this week. I ignored the last comment.

"Um, who's Yamamoto?"

"Here!" Yamamoto smiled while waving.

As I sat down I noticed that he had the charisma of a baseball player.

"Yamamoto-kun, do you play baseball?" I asked curiously.

He laughed and excitedly started talking about baseball nonstop. During that time I thought: _Ahhh...his smile is so refreshing, even punching a distraught Mcdonald's employee was less refreshing. I'm __gonna get addicted to this guy. **Woah**, that came out of nowhere! I should have moved to Japan sooner!_

Sitting behind Yamamoto, I noticed that the back of the classroom consisted of idiots. Ah, no wonder the

teacher apologized. Looking down at my desk I noticed that a drawing of a dog was shown on the desk.

A Welsh Corgi. KAWAII. My face started to blush as I thought of my dog companion Peaches who waiting at

home with Granny.

"Nakaoka-kun's really handsome, ne?" A girl whispered to a classmate.

"Hai! Look at those cheeks! Their so smooth and full of color!

"That tan skin makes him look like a foreign lady-killer!"

"Handsome?! He looks like an exotic princess! Whispered a boy.

These comments snapped me out of my thoughts. How dare they talk ABOUT me instead of up to my face!

I couldn't exactly hear what they said, but I gave them a look to freeze the desert into a tundra.

Everyone looked away except for Yamamoto laughing, and Gokudera glaring back. But those weren't the

only pair of eyes staring, for some reason, I felt that the lamp on the teacher's desk had a pair of eyes.

Lunch break came. I learned that the cute weirdo was called Tsuna. Or Dame-Tsuna. So... to make some

potential friends, I followed them.

"Hey! Can I join you guys?"

"Jyuudaime, want me to take care of this guy? He could be a potential assassin,"Gokudera said while

grabbing a fist full of dynamite.

"Hieee! Says the last person who tried to assassinate me! Tsuna whimpered."

"Haha! Gokudera-kun, you sure like playing these funny games," laughed Yamamoto.

"So no"..."Haruka said looking dejected.

"N-no you can! It's just that you might find us weird...."

"That's perfectly fine with me!"

Haruka was relieved that she was able to make new friends. But there was one thing setting her protection

mode on....was it that plant? As they set up their lunch on the rooftop, a blur of black and white was seen

mid-air.

"Nyahahaa! Reborn! Come out so Lambo-san can kick your butt!"

From the potted plant on the side of the staircase to the roof came an array of gunshots aimed at Lambo.

Lambo got scared so he started to pull out a huge cylinder from his hair.

"I-is that even possible?!"

As Lambo was pulling out the bazooka, Reborn's bullet managed to hit it causing it to fly out of his hands.....landing on top of Haruka.

**BOOM!!**

"Hiieee! Haruka-kun!"

Somewhere nearby, Hibari heard an explosion. This person is seriously going to be bitten to death. For interrupting his nap and for possibly damaging his property. As he arrives, a wave of smoke clears.

Standing in front of them, is not a grown man, but a....

"SEXY WOMAN! Bwuahaha! Lambo-san will take care of you!"

Reborn jumped out of his hiding place kicking Lambo out of the way.

Everyone at the scene blushed at the adult Haruka. Even Hibari blushed.

_Damn Hormones._

The twenty-four year old Haruka was confused. Wasn't she about to stab someone? She still had somebody's blood on her face from the punches she'd done. As she blanches at the group staring at her, she noticed that all of them had blushes on their face. They hadn't noticed the blood. _Eh? How cute, this is totally going to be blackmail. Photo opportunity! _She took a picture of everyone's face. Hibari was the first one to snap out of it.

"Visitors must go to the reception room to be approved of a visit. You have broken the rules. Be bitten to death," said Hibari showing his tonfas.

Haruka craftily used her assassin skills to capture Hibari and wrap her arms around his tonfas sliding them out of

his grip. Hibari stood shocked. The woman's breasts pressed against his back while breathing on his neck.

"Now, now, Hibari, that's no way to treat the girl you asked out right?"

After this comment was said.......a pig flew....in the future.

* * *

Me:oooooh.....what a fun cliff hanger :D

Haruka: Hibari asked me out?

Hibari: (…...)

Haruka: So that's a yes?

Gokudera:Hey! How come Hibari gets an exciting cliff hanger?

Me: What? Are you saying that you want something perverted happen to you?

Tsuna: Gokudera-kun.....0_0

Gokudera: N-no! Jyuudaime! You misunderstood!

Yamamoto: I want that to happen to me.

Everyone: 0_o....?!!!

Yamamoto: BASEBALL :D


	3. Both Sides of Time

HoneyBee: Haha...changed my pen name...so how was the last chapter? Exciting hopefully?

Hibari: Herbivore, what gives you the right to conduct my life?

HoneyBee: Uhh...*edges towards wall* what if I wrote ,"in the future Namimori Middle school will be full of peace and prosper?"

Hibari: Hn. Fine.

**Recap!**

"_Now, now, Hibari, that's no way to treat the girl you asked out right?"_

_After this comment was said.......a pig flew....in the future._

* * *

In an old building, the fourteen year old Haruka nearly puked her guts out from her time travel.

Looking around, she saw a confused beaten up man leaning on a bloody pillar. As she stared at him, she noticed

that the man was wearing a uniform. Obviously the person who beat him up had the same taste as her, because

she already didn't like the man.

"Who do you work for?"

The man flinched. He had just gotten beaten up by one of Vongola's strongest guardians. He was confused as to

why a puff of pink smoke had replaced his potential murderer with a miniature copy of the guardian.

_Wait a minute, Byakuran-sama said to make use of this. _

"Hehe, what's your name little girl?

The follower inched towards Haruka. He was trying to look friendly but failed as he spit out a couple of teeth.

"I don't like you. Trash like you shouldn't be seen, said a pissed Haruka. Anyway, who's a little girl? I'll show you a cute one."

Two minutes later, Haruka had stabbed the man in the crotch. As he screamed with his mouth bind, she tied him

next to the pillar with his confiscated clothes.

"Ushishi, that's just like you, said a hidden voice. You remind me of your Uncle still to this day."

"Who's there.?"

"Just a Varia prince."

As she was about to throw a knife in his direction, she disappeared with a poof.

* * *

The future Haruka quickly released Hibari after she noticed that his arm swung out to free himself.

Everyone was released from their daze, when Reborn finally said, "So you were a woman after all."

The future Haruka faintly remembered that she went to this school to lay low....dressed as a boy.

_Ah, the bazooka's time limit!_

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you must make sure that Haruka becomes one of your guardians."

"Hiii?"

"Hey! Don't address the *tenth so inf-"

"Shut it Goku-bitch."

Gokudera closed his mouth as if someone put a spell on him. Using this opportunity, she said,

"Tell Haruka that she isn't in as much danger as she thinks she is. Be sure to drill that in her mind."

"Eh? Why do I-"

"Just do it Boss! Ah, I know! I'll seal it with a kiss."

"Hiiiiieeee?"

Haruka dove in and lifted up Tsuna giving him a big smooch. Tsuna melted.

"Make sure you protect her!"

**POOF!**

The pink smoke cleared. Revealed was the fourteen year old Haruka.

"Eh? Haruka? Wh-why do you have blood on your hands?"

Haruka looked up. She had fun, so she might as well say the truth.

"I stabbed a guy in the nuts"

Everyone cringed. But....even though everyone did.......nobody noticed the red Hibari walking back to the prefect room.


	4. An EXTREME Meeting

HoneyBee: Hey everyone! I realized that people say they don't own KHR...what if I said that I did? Would I get in trouble? Haha :D

Mukuro: Kufufu...HoneyBee can own what she likes...after all...you'll give me Tsuna's body right? -_0

Tsuna: Nooooooo! Don't do it!

HoneyBee: Whatever, I do what I want.

Tsuna: **Gasp**

Gokudera: Tenth! I won't let that bastard take your virgi-

Tsuna: **SMACK**.

HoneyBee: Ahem...ignoring them, I just wanted to say that I got a serious review about my...uhh..mistakes that I have done on these past few chapters...I apologize. I know I am not illiterate, but I'd like to say that I'm not the smartest 14 year old; I'm almost 15 though haha. Listening to Super Junior's latest song, I will do my best.

P.S. I suck at the placing of quotations.

On with the show....

* * *

Summary:Haruka just came back to her own time...

* * *

After that uncomfortable answer, everyone looked towards Tsuna.. He got that chick's kiss after all. He had a pink smudge on his upper lip. _Lucky bastard_. Tsuna was still shivering slightly from Haruka's bloody adventure, and by the fact that he was kissed by a future _female _Haruka.

"The hell you starin' at," she glared.

"A-ano...Haruka-san...you wouldn't happen to be a girl would you?"

Tsuna was hoping she wouldn't lie.

"No."

_Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiieee!_

_How quick! Did she/he get a sex change in the future or something? _Everyone's thoughts was voiced by Reborn.

Kinda.

"Well, either you're a hermaphrodite or a girl dressed as a boy. Feel like answering truthfully?"

Leon transformed into a copy of the bazooka. Haruka's stomach churned.

"Fine, I lied. I am a girl. Since you guys obviously aren't normal, I might as well tell you why. I'm lying low because some weird assassin creeps were stalking me in America. One was called

Squalo, and another kept saying he was a prince. Weirdly today, I think I met the "prince" again. He sounded different though. But he still had that creepy laugh."

"You were sent ten years to the future Haruka,.I am also pretty sure that you met the Varia Assassin Squad. It's

a little too early to explain right now, but it will be clear to everyone soon. Also Tsuna, tell her what you were promised."

"Y-yeah, Reborn was right. I met your future-self today...she told me that you must become my "guardian"

and not to be worried."

"I said that?"

"Ah," said Tsuna looking at his feet.

_Like she'd believe this!_

"Five minutes ago I wouldn't have believed you.... until I saw this...."

She brought out her phone showing a recent picture of a flock of flying pigs.

"Hahaha!" That saying is more meaningful, laughed Yamamoto.

"Haruka, before it'll be forgotten, would you like to join Tsuna's family?"

"Hiiiie! Reborn! That's too sudden!"

"I'd thought you never ask shrimp!" She was so glad. Inwardly she let out a big sigh.

**RINNNNNG!**

Realizing that he had not spoken since Haruka told him to shut up, Gokudera glared at her before

offering to help hold his boss's things. They hurried back to their classroom with Gokudera screaming at

Yamamoto, Yamamoto laughing at Gokudera, Haruka hurling objects at their backs, and Tsuna trying to be the peacemaker.

Haruka being in the rear, heard a peculiar yell from her side.

"EXTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEME!"

A loud person had accidently bumped into her shoulder, covering her in dirt and sweat. Before he could go

farther, she grabbed his shoulder to turn him around and punched his adam's apple.

**WHAM. **He fell hard. Quickly getting up, he thought,

_He's so fast! No one was able to do that to me in the __boxing club!_

"I'm SASAGAWA RYOHEI... **cough, **JOIN THE BOXING CLUUUUUUUUUUUB! **Cough, COUGH, COUGH.**

"Uh, no."

This guy was loud and simple minded. For some reason she felt touched by his passion and sincerity. (A.N.:Remind you of a certain relationship with X and S?)

With this kind of passion, it's more fun to destroy it.

"BUT YOU MUST JOI-"

**CRASH. **

"See ya."

He wasn't even able to finish his sentence since he was thrown head first into the wall.

_This is the first time I did something for the good of the world._

"Oniichan! Are you ok?" A short orange haired girl ran to the scene.

"He'll be fine Kyoko. He ran into three walls yesterday anyway."

A bored looking girl walked calmly beside her. She turned, noticing Haruka.

"K-Kyoko-chan! Look! It's the new hottie transfer student~!"

Haruka sweatdropped. _This girl is weird..... _

"Hi, I'm Kurokawa Hana, and this is my friend Sasagawa Kyoko!"

She ignored Hana. _Didn't I just hear this name? Ah!_

"Sasagawa? You must be that dude's sister then."

"Hai..." For some reason, Kyoko felt that there was a natural bond that connected her and Nakaoka-kun...what

was it? It's the same feeling as with her and the other girls in class. (Author Note: Kyoko is so dense)

Since Kyoko-chan didn't do anything "Extreme," Haruka left bored. She returned to class later than the bell

earning a stare from the class. Remembering her dirty attire, she unbuttoned her blazer earning a "Kyaa" from

the girls. She had to thank Julia, a.k.a. (Mark) for her transvestite hobbies because these latex abs looked real.

_Hehe, I've always wanted to be a sexy king._

* * *

HoneyBee: Hey everyone, not very exciting but I had to introduce Ryohei....haha. I guess in the next chapter I

should have Ryohei and Tsuna's match........with Haruka :D. I'm gonna go through this series from the anime and

by the manga. I'll probably skip some chapters since there are numerous. I'll type about certain chapters that

you've exceptionally liked so..REVIEW :D.

Lambo: Lambo-san thinks that you should type about his victory over Reborn! Bwuahahaha!

HoneyBee: Lambo...that chapter will never come...

Lambo: Ga..Ma..Unnn...!


	5. Poisonous and Pineapples

HoneyBee: Hey, guys! I just realized that in the ending of chapter four I said that I'll have Haruka fight a match with Tsuna and stuff. The problem is I didn't introduce Bianchi yet...I'll do

that this chapter. I also forgot to say that I'm sorry it took me a while to update but...I have school y'know? Anyway, dance my puppets...DANCE.

Bianchi: Reborn will be my lover once again...riceballs anyone?

Tsuna: DONT EAT!

* * *

In home economics class...

"Hey Haruka, can you pass me some pickled plum?"

"Yeah, sure."

"KYAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Haruka was the only "male" in this class. There were no boys to chat with since cooking wasn't really their

thing. She joined this class since Granny Nakaoka kept mixing the salt with the sugar when she baked and

always managed to give her outdated foods. Although she never got stomach aches, her lunch and her

breath seemed to freak out her friends and her dog Peaches. Granny always apologized, but she overheard

the conversation she had with the mailman about how iron stomachs can save lives.

_I wish I never told her that story about me eating those spoiled oysters!_

Haruka realized that she ended up squishing her riceball in her hands.

"Che, I wasn't gonna hand them over to those boys anyway..."

eAlthough secretly she hoped she could get a lunch out of this thanks to Grannie's cooking...

_Fuck. What am I gonna eat now?_

"Here take these," a beautiful woman appeared from the cooking cabinet handing her riceballs."

Ignoring the fact that a woman just came out of the cabinet, Haruka eyed the purple vapor it emitted.

**Growwwllll...**

_Whatever, it looks better than Grannie's cooking anyway._

The woman smiled knowing that the rice balls were poisonous, and that hopefully the tenth Vongala

candidate would freak out knowing that his new friend was poisoned. She prickled noticing Haruka polishing

the plate.

_Merda*._

The boy smiled while eating her cooking. This has never happened to her before; someone smiling while

eating her love cooking...

"My name's Bianchi."

"Huh?"

She disappeared between the girls that had finished their project to hand out to the boys.

**What.**

She followed the purple top of hair that hid in the cluster of girls. She heard the boys cheer and a minute later,

saw Tsuna turn pale as he noticed Bianchi.

_Heh, looks like Dame-Tsuna already met this woman._

The woman swapped her poisonous food with Kyoko's. Tsuna freaked out saying that his friends would die if they

ate it. The class was shocked. In the end Tsuna at all the riceballs.

* * *

After class...

Walking home from school, Haruka pulled out her cellphone texting Pino at his work.

*I'm gonna go get something from the conbini. Tell Grandma when you get home that I'll be there in an hour.*

Pino-*Yeah, I'm already on my way home*

Haruka P.o.v.

_I hope we have enough rice for dinner..._

_Walking into 7elleven, I noticed the person that was walking in front of me towards the store earlier seemed_

_to be different somehow. He changed clothes and was now wearing a Kokuyo girl Middle School uniform._

_Transvestite clothes changing skills?_

_I watched her behind an ojiisan holding a porno magazine. I doubt she'd look long in my direction with this _

_pervert. She had a scary looking eye patch with a pineapple haircut. I wonder what food she got..._

"_That'll be 5.50 en please._

"_...ah, I don't have enough money."_

_She began to sweat. Being the kind person I am, I lent her some money. _

"_Arigato!" She blushed._

_I smiled. What an innocent girl. After thinking that, she frowned and her eye flickered revealing a red iris and character._

_"Kufufufu...are you interested in my Chrome?"_

_"Excuse Me?" _

_"I said thank you so much!" _

_The girl appeared normal again. Was it my imagination?_

"_Yeah...your welcome." I noticed that she bought tons of chocolate and sweets._

* * *

HoneyBee:Sorry it's a short chapter but I feel that it's a duty to introduce the characters.


	6. Tatoos and H Doctors

**HoneyBee**: So hey sorry guys...I am sure a slow updater. I can't believe that Summer break is already here... By the way...what are disclaimers for?

I know I don't own it. If I did, I'd be making huggable life-sized hibari dolls for shops. And eating his face on cookies.

**Kyoko**: Honey is gonna mix some chapters together squishing different days into one! Why? Too much

for an individual chapter! Some chapters exact text from manga. Enjoy!

**HoneyBee: **I'm gonna put a song for everyone to think of or search up for every chapter I put up to make it

interesting! Everyone the theme song today is: **I Need a Girl** _feat._ _G-Dragon by Taeyang._ Why? Because a certain doctor should look up the lyrics to understand the meaning of this honest song. Haha. I'm trying to squeeze some k-pop in people's dull life.

* * *

At The Sawada Residence...

"Bwuahahah! Lambo-san wants to play tag!"

"Hiiii! Lambo! Eat breakfast first!"

Lambo runs while being chased by a tired Tsuna. After Bianchi came to his school, she has decided to start

hanging out at his house to stay nearby Reborn.

_How tiring...I really don't feel good today._

"Ite! (_Lambo ran into something)_ Ga..Ma..Unn..."

Lambo looks up staring at a red-headed boy with glasses. The boy apologizes and grabs his morning

newspaper. Tsuna notices that the nameplate says, _Shoichi. _He stands there wondering why he isn't

social with his neighbors anymore..._Reborn._

"Ah! I forgot! I should start walking to school!"

Reborn follows in tow walking on the railings next to the houses. Little did they know, a brown haired girl

that goes to Midori Junior high, watches Reborn as she halfway finished brushing her teeth.

* * *

At The Nakaoka Residence...

"Hahahah! Gordito, you are one sly boy!"

Haruka laughs as she reads her recently bought Dr. Mcninja comic book while spewing cheerios on Peaches.

"Ruff...woofa! Ruff!"*1

"Oh, thanks for reminding me Peaches, I should get going shouldn't I? What a good dog you are! Bye Grandma!"

"Bye Haruhiko!"

_That's not my name grandma._

* * *

With Tsuna, Haru, Reborn...

The girl that had been watching Reborn and Tsuna everyday, introduced herself as Miura Haru. Apparently she had gotten the wrong impression with Tsuna and Reborn about the mafia.

After a slap, a glare full of hatred, and a "Bye," Tsuna is left entirely confused. Shrugging it off, he walks towards the gate to school. Haruka spotted him and decided to meet him at the

gate.

"Huh? My body feels weak. I wonder if I caught a cold."

"Idiots get colds too huh?"

"Nakaoka-ch-kun,* g-good morning!"

"Hey boss, what's with the emo tatoo?"

"Wha? What is this?"

Reborn apppears on a fence besides Haruka.

"Thats the skull disease. An incurable disease. You're gonna die Tsuna."

"Why all of a sudden? Why are you blurbing out such bad omens?Are you the god of death? That was the

worst introduction ever!"

_What a pussy._

Reborn said that Tsuna had the skull disease because he was shot with ten only way to save him would be a doctor that he knows that can cure incurable diseases. Tsuna has 30 minutes

left to live. Haruka followed Tsuna home, since she had nothing better to do. (Authors Note: what about school?)

"What the hell? The skull is talking!"

"Tsuna...wow...I got that score when I was in second grade..."

"Hiii! Nakaoka-chan! Don't read them!"

Since Tsuna was being a baby, Haruka walked down the stairs while mumbling to herself...

"Don't call me that. It sounds weird. Call me-"

"Sexy Babe!"

A doctor that appeared out of nowhere, tried to pounce on Haruka. He ended up landing on the floor as she sidestepped him.

"Perverts should die."

The doctor didn't even flinch as he faced a ray of evil that was shot from Haruka's eyes. Coming from upstairs, Bianchi encountered the doctor. The doctor noticed her and slung himself on

her while trying to give her smooches.

* * *

Tsuna and Reborn are still in Tsuna's bedroom.

"Stop it! Die!"

Reborn and Tsuna headed downstairs to find the doctor on the ground with a toxic cake on his face.

"It's been a while since I last killed someone for the good of the world."

Haruka smiled. _This line is killer huh?_

"Bianchi! You! Don't kill people in my house!"

Tsuna turned pale as he imagined the possible deaths that he would probably encounter in his future.

"Tsuna, I think Bianchi has a good eye for killing people. I was going to kill him anyway..."

"N-Nakaoka-chan! Don't say such things!"

The doctor pealed off the cloth that protected his face from the cake.

"Such a tomboy as usual," he said.

"He's alive!"

_frankenstein.*2_

"Girls should be like that."

The doctor kissed Bianchi and received a roundhouse kick to the face.

"Who is that trespasser?" Tsuna asked.

"He's the doctor I was talking about, said Reborn."

"Whaa?"

"I called him over from Italy. Dr. Shamal."

They watched Shamal get beaten to a pulp.

"As you can see he likes women and is a kissing freak."

Shamal advanced to Haruka since Bianchi escaped.

"If you touch me I'll eat your hand, Haruka seethed."

"Now, now...that'll make you a cannibal baby~"

"I'll become a cannibal if you go too far."

Haruka grabbed a fork and a steak knife. Shamal got goosebumps.

_Sexy but creepy._

Tsuna was still questioning Reborn if Shamal was actually trustworthy as a doctor.

"Shamal, this is Tsuna."

"Hm? Oh yeah, that was why I was called over for by you. Sorry about that. I seem to be oblivious of my

surroundings at times."

Shamal walked over to Tsuna.

"Excuse Me."

Shamal placed his hands on Tsuna's chest.

"Hmmm...Hrm...nmmm."

"Eh?"

"Sorry but I don't examine guys."

"Whaa!"

"Oh yeah, I forgot, said Reborn."

"Tsuna, you have less testosterone than me. He had to _check._"

"Hey!"

Haruka laughed as Tsuna freaked asking why he wouldn't treat him for that reason.

"Geh! It's spreading all over both of my arms! Such embarrassing things as this!

Haruka read some more.

_Personal record of losses:245._

_Can't sleep in the dark._

_I'm scared of moths._

_I suck at the 7 row for multiplications._

_I don't know the difference between ham and sausage._

_I can't drink coffee._

_I slipped on a banana peel._

_What's a leap year?_

_**Heh...so this is a mafia boss! 8D hahaha.**_

Tsuna kept pleading Shamal. Shamal kept repeating that he never treated a guy before and never will.

Quickly, Shamal became distracted by Bianchi. Tsuna heard that Kyoko was at the door. Haruka saw that

Tsuna became slightly happier.

"Oh Tsuna-kun, you do body painting?"

"No this isn't! This isn't it! Don't look~!"

Shamal noticed the cute Kyoko-chan.

"Oh? You're cute! Lemme give you a kiss~"

"Wha? Hey are you some kinda animal? Whatever, just don't come closer to Kyoko-chan!"

Tsuna stood in front of Kyoko blocking Shamal.

"Why? It has nothing to do with you. You're going to die in 5 minutes anyways."

"Ahahaha! He keeps saying strange things. A funny man," said the naïve Kyoko.

As Shamal kept pressuring Tsuna to kiss Kyoko, Tsuna started to regret all the things he could have done to

protect Kyoko.

_If I die now. Kyoko will be victim to Shamal's poisonous fangs...No! That's just...I can't let that happen!_

Tsuna's state of mind became close of the state he's in before going into dying will mode.

"Tsuna is...planning to go into dying state without using the dying-will bullet huh?" said Reborn.

Tsuna burst into Dying Will Mode.

Haruka kept reading the embarrassing skull tattoos as his clothes tore off.

_I had beans stuck in my nose and was taken to the hospital._

_Younger people address me without respect._

_People used to call me saiyon and bully me. _(Author Note:laugh)

"Even Tsuna-kun is saying strange things. Wow a lot is written."

Tsuna quickly retreated in his featle position saying that he's a loser.

"Fine, fine, I'll cure you. There's no time left. Hurry and wear your shirt."

"Dr. Shamal..." whimpered Tsuna.

Shamal cured Tsuna with the Angel Disease that was carried by a mosquito which is his specialty.

Tsuna was cured. The reason was...?

"When I read the secret written on your back I started to pity you."

_Kyoko-chan is the first girl I've spoken to. 2 months ago._

_**By being a loser, Tsuna escaped a life threatening situation.**_

* * *

**HoneyBee:**Next chapter...a meeting with Hibari yes?

Tsuna: Hiii! Noooo!

Gokudera: Don't worry Tenth! I'll protect you!

Haruka: Yess...

Yamamoto: Haruka? You want to see Hibari?

Haruka: I love birds?

Everyone: Ah...ha.

Haruka: In my dictionary it says it's a skylark.

* * *

**Footnotes:**

**1. _I'm not called a bitch for no reason! I'll bite you!_**

**_2. Haruka and Bianchi thought this._**


	7. BIRDBANGBANG

**HoneyBee**: Hey peoples...I'm updating pretty quickly. I need to get my mind productive during this

dull summer. My friend gets to go to Japan soon while I stay at home because I got sharty grades. Lucky me.

Tsuna: Eh? You get bad grades too Honey? You should ask Reborn to be your tutor instead of him being mine.

Reborn: Of course...although Tsuna will be getting tutored as _well_. How do you feel about dynamite per every wrong answer?

**HoneyBee**: 0_0;...Speaking of living, I would like to say the theme song for this chapter... 외톨이야 I'm a Loner by C.N. Blue. Why? Because our lone Skylark is going to be visited today!

I also disclaim that I own KHR. Ok?

On with the show...

Watching Hibari terrorize people at the meeting between clubs, Reborn decided that the Vongala crew needed a hideout.

Sitting on the rooftop, a group of friends eat their lunches during break.

"The summer vacation ended abruptly and now I feel kinda said, commented Tsuna."

"We spent all Summer attending supplemental classes too, said Yamamoto."

Gokudera took a drag of his cigarette.

"Hasn't that idiotic cow been annoying with his grape-grape fever?"

Everyone turned to Haruka. She hasn't said anything. She was too busy devouring a bloody looking piece of meat. She noticed that everyone in group was staring at her.

"Want a piece? Yes? Well too bad! It's fucking expensive to get this shit!"

"Fucking Psycho! You look like you came out of a damn massacre!"

"Nakaoka-chan...isn't that too rare?"

"Of course not. I like my meat as if the cow was ripped open right here!"

"Hahaha! Interesting! Ka-kun, do you like having the sauce of the meat on your face?"

"Eh? Ka-kun? Yamamoto you gave her a nickname?"

"Haha, I thought it suited her.*1...what do you think Ka-kun? Or would you prefer Ka-cha?"

Everyone leaned in to see what she thought. Haruka was shocked. The meat that she was chewing fell on her

white shirt leaving a red stain.

"Ah...call me whatever you like."

All of the sudden, Reborn appeared in a round pointy outfit.

"Ciaossu."

Tsuna was whining while being stabbed by the outfit.

"This is a camouflage suit for secret agents Autumn Style."

"I bet 100 out of 100 people would look back right at you! First of all, didn't I tell you not to show up at

school?"

"We'll make a hideout for the family."

Everyone seemed up for the idea except Tsuna. They headed towards the reception room since Reborn said

it was never used and overall seemed like a good place for a hideout.

Haruka grabbed out her ipod. She was more productive if she had a little music in her head.

_Ah, I need to pee._

They found the sign that said _Reception Room_. Yamamoto opened the door.

"Hee. I didn't think we had such a good room-"

"Who are you?"

A boy with a red armband glared at Yamamoto with grey eyes.

"He's"..._The president of the disciplinary committee and ruler of delinquents: Hibari Kyoya A.K.A. Hibari._

Yamamoto started to sweat.

"What is he?"  
"Gokudera. Wait."

"Would you put off your cigar in front of the disciplinary committee president? Well, either way I won't let you

get away."

"What THE HELL BASTARD-"

Gokudera was cut off as his cigarette was swiped from his mouth by a tonfa.

"Put it off."

Gokudera and Yamamoto became cautious.

"I really hate weak herbivorous animals that form groups. Whenever I see them. I bite them to death."

"Whoa, it's my first time being in the reception room."

"Wait Tsuna!" Cried out Yamamoto.

"Eh?"

Tsuna got smashed by Hibari's tonfa sending him to the ground.

"One."

Gokudera impulsively attacked Hibari but ended up like Tsuna.

"Two."

Yamamoto became serious but was attacked by Hibari also. The end result was the same.

"Three."

* * *

Haruka exited the bathroom and walked towards the reception room. She hadn't heard the screams and yells

that came from the reception room because her earphones blared Missy Elliot. She entered the room saying

part of the opening of Gossip Folks.

"_Well I heard the bitch got hit by three zebras and a monkey  
I can't stand the bitch no way."_

Hibari turned to see the transfer student that he had run into the other day speaking english

gibberish/profanity while wearing a shirt with blood all over it.

"Unacceptable. A female student fighting and swearing is not tolerated in Namimori. Prepare to be

disciplined."

Haruka couldn't hear a thing Hibari said. His lips moved while holding an icy expression. He ran

toward her swiping his tonfas at her _new _ipod.

She easily dodged his attacks but became pissed that all the evading kept shuffling her ipod.

Unfortunately all the random songs that blared in her ears were shit that her grandma had put on

and kept Haruka off sync losing her concentration. This gave Hibari a chance to smash her in the

chest.(Authors Note: Oww...D': )

As Haruka hit the wall breaking her earphones, Tsuna sat up.

"Argh. Ouch."

Tsuna took in the scene.

"G-Gokudera-kun! Yamamoto! Ka-kun!"

"They won't wake up. I hit them to make sure of that."

"Eh!"

Tsuna began to freak out. Reborn opened the window and aimed Leon at Tsuna.

"UWOO! I''LL BEAT YOU UP AS IF I WERE TO DIE!"

"What's that? A gag?" Hibari jeered.

Hibari slammed his tonfa at Tsuna's chin.

"Did I crush your chin? Well I have to beat up the others so that they can get on the ambulance too."

Haruka fazed back to reality just in time to witness Tsuna punch the bastard that hit her.

"I'm not done yet!"

Tsuna then grabbed Leon who turned into a slipper to smack Hibari.

_WTF?_

"FOOl!"

Hibari's head lurched forward as Tsuna hit him. Haruka saw him slowly composing himself as he held

his head.

_I want revenge too._

Haruka took Leon from Tsuna. Leon transformed into a kielbasa sausage.

_What the hell Leon?_

She slapped Hibari with the weiner. Hibari looked up.

"Hey. ...Can I kill you?"

"No."

Haruka ate the Kielbasa. _Hibari flavored._

"That's enough. You're strong afterall."

"I don't know who you are, but I'm very much irritated right now. Will you sit there and wait

for me?"

Hibari attacked Reborn. Reborn blocked his hit.

"Wow, you're amazing."

"Let's break up."

Reborn brought out a bomb giving them a chance to escape.

* * *

In the front of the school...

"WHA? You intentionally made us meet him?"

"It was a dangerous bet though. You guys were lucky to leave with only bruises and scratches."

Tsuna began to freak out about Hibari keeping an eye on them. Gokudera swore to send him flying.

Yamamoto tried to calm Gokudera down. Haruka massaged her chest.

* * *

**HoneyBee: **So was it good? Funny? Good?

Hibari: I will bite you to the death.

Haruka: Haha, Hibari...you call people herbivores...But I eat meat. Not only that, I am also called

a cannibal. How do you feel about that? You're looking pretty tasty.

Hibari:(...) _goosebumps._

Sawada Nana: Eh? Haruka? You like eating people? You're so funny! Tsuna-kun sure has funny

friends! ^_^ 3

**Footnotes**:

1. Even though Yamamoto is dense all the time, let's just say he was told countless times that Haruka is a girl.

**REVIEW**


	8. A Late Treat

**HoneyBee: **Hello wonderful KHR fans! I am updating pretty slowly and I apologize...if you actually

care! Today is quite hot and my internet is failing me. I will upload this until my internet connection is back on *_*. Since I don't have internet connection right now, I will be creating a random episode since I can't look back at the manga. ^_^!

Yamamoto: Cool! Will I be in this episode?

**HoneyBee: **Yes. I have decided that you will be an important character in this episode.

Yamamoto: Awesome! Will baseball be involved?

**HoneyBee: No**! KHR viewers read on! The song for this chapter will be **_A Boy_ by G-Dragon.** Why? Because Yamamoto Takeshi is "A Boy"and I am totally in love with G-Dragon so there! Also I do not own KHR so...on with the show!

* * *

It's a Sunday night. The cicadas are still humming, the occasional hobo will be passed, and it's extremely

hot. Haruka lays across her sheets half naked wondering how Peaches is sent her off to a

sleep over with a Chinese Sharpei named Gaho. _At least she's having fun with her boyfriend. Pino's secluded himself in his room. Grandma is_

_snoring like tractor...I can't even sleep the boredom off._

Bored out of her mind, she decides she could use a cold snack. But...it's miserably hot; throwing on a

hoodie to go to the convenience store is out of the question. Haruka became irritated. She didn't bring very

many clothes to Japan. She hasn't had much time to shop since she moved.

_Sigh...why does it have to be so fucking hot? The only comfortable pants I have to wear are these skanky _

_sleeping shorts...also the lightest shirt I have right now is this thin hooded t-shirt I bought at the airport. _

_I can't wear my fake torso mold since it's so hot. Posing as a boy is out of the question. Oh well. It's night _

_anyway. Who will I know going to see me?_

Grabbing a few bobby pins, Haruka pinned back her bangs giving her a fresh girly look.

_Hmph. Sometimes I forget that I can look like this._

Staring at her attire, Haruka grabbed her ipod and left.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi is bored.

His dad is out at a drinking party having a blast leaving him at the house by himself. Yamamoto lays on the

cold counter with his half eaten sushi trying to get cool. He lays dazed with bored thoughts about baseball.

_It's so hot...yet...I want to play baseball. Everyone is probably asleep right now. No one to play baseball_

_with. Ha... the counter's getting warm. _

Takeshi sat up. His bare back left a print on the counter.

_Atsui*_**1**_...Wait._

Yamamoto's eyes widened.

_I know! Dad left some change on the microwave. I can get a popsicle from the convenience store!_

He threw on a sweatshirt leaving it unzipped. It was too hot to wear a shirt underneath. His abs

glistened with sweat as he threw on a pair of shorts making himself warmer. Grabbing the change, he ran out

the door.

**Footnote: 1. hot**

With Haruka...

Walking down the street for about five minutes, Haruka realized that she had forgotten to grab money.

"Damn it! How in the hell did I forget money?"

Haruka started punching an innocent firehydrant while bystanders watched. It was an unusual sight.

Unfortunately, 10:30 at night is when dangerous people are out as well. A group of men stared at the thin

material Haruka wore. They were loitering outside the open shops hoping to hit on some women who dared

to go outside wearing lighter clothing to reduce sweating.

"Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

She was swearing in english.

Hiroshi, the leader of the group, got the impression that she was lost and frustrated.

"Hey guys, this chick seems lost. Why don't we "help" her to our place?"

"Sounds good to me."

Walking up to Haruka, the group surrounded her scaring off the near passerbys. In crappy english, Hiroshi

spoke to Haruka.

"Escuse me miss. Ares lost? We take you nice place to staying."

"No thanks. I'm not lost anyway," She responded in perfect Japanese.

"Oh, you speak Japanese? Well then...there's no need for formality. You're gonna come with us cutie."

The rest of the group, Gennosuke and Takaba, brought out knives.

* * *

With Yamamoto...

Yamamoto was walking with the store in his view. He was wondering what kind of frozen treat would be best

to cool him down. As he was walking, he noticed a group of people clumped together edging towards the

alley. People looked nervous and hurried as they passed by.

_Eh? What's going on here?_

* * *

With Haruka...

_They think they have me blocked with no place to go. Dumbasses. The reason I'm letting them push me to _

_a corner is so I can beat them up secretly and take their money! _(Author Note: Yes, she is _that _conniving!)

The group stood in the alley.

"So...you think I'm going to go quietly right?"

She evaded their reach and launched herself forward.

"What the f-"

Takaba was flipped to the ground pushing the air out of him as Haruka continued on to Gennosuke and

Hiroshi.

"Gennosuke! Hold the damn bitch!"

Gennosuke happened to be very swift as he snatched Haruka's hand. He moved his knife closer to her

throat. But what he didn't know was that she planned out the whole fight since the beginning. She was

waiting for one of them to grab her. She grabbed his arm, and leaned forward twisting it backwards making

him cry out in pain. As she was doing that, she kicked him towards the leader Hiroshi. Hiroshi fell down with

Gennosuke crushing him. As they lay down in pain and embarrassment, Haruka searched their pockets

scoring two knives, a pack of cigarettes, 12800 en ($128 ), and a card to a blackmarket weapon shop.

_Haha...this is like a video game!_

* * *

With Yamamoto...

Yamamoto was about to intervene as they stepped into the dark alley, until he noticed that the girl started

beating the crap out of them.

_Eh? What is going on here? This girl..is the type of woman dad told me to watch out for._

He walked towards her.

_Is that Ka-kun?_

"Ka-kun...is that you?"

Haruka was startled. The only person that calls her that is...

"Yamamoto?"

"Haha! It _is_ Ka-kun!"

Yamamoto glanced at her girly features.

"Or should I say Ka-cha? he laughed. Anyway, what are you doing out here?"

"It's freaking hot...I decided to go to the convenience store. On the way here, I realized that I forgot money

and decided to beat up those thugs and get it from them."

"Isn't that stealing?"

"Yeah, so? They were about to...um...well, SO! Anyway, I'm headed to get some popsicles."

"Oh! How 'bout we both go together? I was thinking the same thing haha."

"I'll treat you! I scored BIG from those _wangsters(english)_!"

_Wangsters...? What does that mean? _

* * *

Haruka and Yamamoto entered the store. The air-conditioning was on full blast.

"Aaaaaah..." they both sighed with relief.

The store clerk watched the two friends chat and laugh as they picked out their snacks and frozen treats.

When they went up to purchase their groceries, the clerk smiled as if he knowingly knew what was going on.

"You guys out at night on a _hot _date?"

Yamamota turned completely red.

"E-eh? W-we're n-"

"Ah...I remember my days as a youngster-"

Haruka interrupted.

"Hey mister, since we're out on a HOT date, I think you should give us a special gift!

(Author Note: Greedy isn't she? She even has a load of cash!)

"Ahaha! Don't you have a cute girlfriend?" The clerk winked at Yamamoto. Yamamoto turned a darker shade

of red.

"Well I guess I can do something special!"

The clerk zoomed around the store grabbing a special item.

"Here kids! It's on me!"

The clerk grabbed both of their hands and stuck each hand in the loop of the bag holding the mysterious gift.

"Goodbye you LOVEBIRDS!"

Haruka and Yamamoto were shoved out of the automatic doors with a chuckle. They began to walk.

A few minutes go by until Yamamoto decides to speak.

"Ah...hey...Ka-cha?"

"Hmpfs?" She was chewing ice cold popsicle chunks.

"Why did you agree with him?"

"Agreef wif whamf?" (*Agree with what?)

_And people call me the DENSE one._

"You know...haha. About our _hot date?"_

**Swallow**

"Well it's true isn't it? It's hot and we're hanging out with each other."

_Haha...how Cute._

"Haha! I guess that's true!"

"Also, I wanted something free."

"Ahaa..."

Haruka pulls out her blue iPod. As they walk, she sways with the silent beat that only she can hear. She

later offers an earphone and softly sang some of the words.

"_Hands up high...high...and low. Inside out...just one step, two step~_.

Haruka and Yamamoto unconsciously walked down the street cheeks pressing against each other as her

playlist played.-An hour later...

**Yamamoto back at home...**

"Haaah...that was fun."

They ended up eating and talking while they walked. When they were walking Haruka remembered that she

had to hurry home before Pino noticed that she was gone. Yamamoto was left with the mystery gift.

_What did he give us?_

Yamamoto opened the box which held the gifts. Inside were two silver rings.

Honey:sorry guys even though it's been a looooong time since I updated and there's such a half assed chapter I hope u enjoyed :)) i'll update soon this weekend.

Yamamoto: These are couple rings...0/./0!


	9. Author Lameness

Uh...hello everyone, even though some of you who have favorited and used Story Alert for this series, I apologize to inform you that I am a lame person who has formed writers block for about two years since I am a lame person. But if you actually liked this kind of setting, I am starting a similar story that I will be updating and making less difficult to write by not going by the story line. I've decided that I will use a somewhat similar character personality ;) So if Haruka's character is what attracted you to like my story, I think I'll still keep her as a certain someone's niece :) but I think I might change her name for...ahem, selfish reasons. Sorry for rambling and bringing annoying news,

Sincerely,

Honey


End file.
